Writing Material
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: Shizuku is now in high school, sixteen, and steadily becoming a better writer. Yuko, however, remarks to Shizuku that her “passionate” scenes don’t have any passion and so Shizuku decides to experience it first hand with Seiji. One shot.


DIS: Yay, a new fandom for me...again. I think, out of all of my favorite Hayao Miyazaki's movies, this is on my top five. Anyway, please read below and enjoy!

--

_Title: Writing Material_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: Romance/Humor_

_Summary: Shizuku is now in high school, sixteen, and steadily becoming a better writer. Yuko, however, remarks to Shizuku that her "passionate" scenes don't have any passion and so Shizuku decides to experience it first hand with Seiji._

_Disclaimer: Nope, Whispers of the Heart is Hayao Miyazaki's lovely movie._

_Notes/Warnings: Rated appropriately; Seiji/Shizuku; first attempt in this fandom; one shot_

--

_Writing Material_

Currently in high school, sixteen, an aspiring writer, and dating Seiji Amasawa, Shizuku Tsukishima had a busy life. It was hard enough in junior high when the only thing her mind was focused on happened to be books, friends, and occasionally school; now, it was all more complex. Her life was presently filled with books, writing, friends, definitely school, her boyfriend, and suddenly her older sister, Shiho. In point of fact, it was a good deal busier than the average teenager's life.

The thing that lied on the edge of Shizuku's mind most heavily had been her writing, though. True, everything was just as important, but she had her best friend, Yuko, look over her writing to ascertain that she was improving. Yuko had liked everything so far, but there had been a strange look on her face last time, as if she had wanted to say something, but was afraid of criticizing Shizuku's work and causing hurt.

Waiting at the bench down the street from her apartment complex, Shizuku wondered what it was that Yuko had thought of her recent story. So far, all she had been able to find herself writing were romances in fantastical worlds that she was created. Yuko wasn't a huge book reader, much less with fantasy, so Shizuku was surprised she was able to even get through the entire manuscript.

"Shizuku!" She turned and smiled at Yuko, waving her hand. Her friend jogged to her, Shizuku's recent manuscript nestled against her hip. She sat next to Shizuku, smiling slightly as she handed her the manuscript. "I really liked it. I, um, wanted to give you some advice, though, because...um..." She blushed while Shizuku fixed a blank look on her face, honestly confused at what her friend was trying to say.

"What is it?" Shizuku queried, nudging her with her shoulder and giving a teasing smile. "You know I won't get angry if you say something bad about it."

"Well, let me ask you something, Shizuku...Have you and Seiji kissed?" Slowly, Shizuku nodded, feeling her own cheeks begin to warm. Any sort of shown affection at school was forbidden, so of course nobody knew what happened in their private life unless they saw them out on the street. Even then, Shizuku was shy being seen kissing Seiji. It just seemed like something that should be kept behind closed doors. At least, that was what it seemed like to her. "Okay, um, here's the thing...You have...these scenes in your stories." She took the manuscript back from Shizuku and skimmed through it and found the page she was talking about almost immediately. "Here you are talking about the couple, er... 'passionately kissing' or 'clasping each other' and it just...It doesn't have any _feeling_."

"Wait, are you saying that because I haven't passionately kissed or clasped Seiji that I can't make those scenes?" She was desperately trying to understand what her friend was trying to tell her when she meant that there was 'no feeling.' That simply made no sense to her, since she put so much depth of feeling into writing the story.

"Shizuku this is only a _mild_ scene compared to some of...the...others..." Both of the girls' faces were burning. While Shizuku had made one struggling attempt at a rather sensual scene (and Yuko had never said a word about until now), she had never attempted to go too in depth to physical attractions. She was beginning to think that she shouldn't at all. "I'm not saying you're a bad writer, Shizuku, only that it's really hard for someone to write about something they haven't actually experienced."

"Yeah...You're right," Shizuku agreed, frowning to herself in deep thought. "Do you think I should convince Seiji - ?"

"_No!_ No, I wasn't, like, _trying _to say that. I mean...I mean, _geez!_"

Shizuku laughed at her friend's flustered shifting, dropping her head back and staring up at the sky with a smile. She had yet to tell her parents that she was dating, as it had never come up and she was a bit fearful of what they would say. Her father saw her and Seiji at the library all the time, but she was given the impression that he suspected Seiji of being the type of friend Sugimura was.

_I am really going to have to tell them soon, _she concluded to herself, _before they find out on their own. I must be acting differently, seeing as how Shiho has been lecturing me about guys every time I see or talk to her. _

--

Out of all the tasks in Shizuku's life, writing had to be the most intense of them all. Granted, Seiji's soft, body-melting kisses did tend to turn intense at the end, but it wasn't stressful like learning to write was. As she had only begun writing seriously in junior high, she sometimes felt like a child when her other classmates shared their writing pieces with her. She had never thought there were so many rules while writing, but was learning on her own that it would take a good deal of time to successfully polish her writing.

_And Yuko thinks my love scenes aren't passionate enough, _Shizuku thought with a tiny pout to herself as she waited outside the school gate for Seiji. _I guess I could try reading them in those romance novels, but...Well, she might be right. It would probably be best if I learned about it myself. _She flushed and scrubbed at her cheeks angrily. _Everyone probably knows what I'm thinking about._

"Shizuku." She blinked and turned to see Seiji beside her, smiling. It was going to take a long time for her to become completely immune to her boyfriend. She might have noticed his looks when she first met him if he hadn't been such a jerk, but now that she _did_, everything in her body was blown out of her control. "Should we go or are we going to wait for Yuko and Sugimura?"

"No, I think they're fine by themselves." _Sugimura...He's such an idiot. Why doesn't he just ask her out? He already told Seiji that he has a crush on Yuko now that he's gotten to know her, but he's being so slow!_ The two of them started down the street and she slipped her hand in his, something she had never done before; he had always been the one to do that first. _Well, at least I can describe holding hands really well, _she contemplated dryly. "Oh, um, let's hang out for awhile after school, Seiji." She gave him a dazzling smile, hoping he hadn't noticed her brief stutter. He returned the smile, oblivious.

"Sure."

_Is it really bad when I'm about to basically attempt to seduce Seiji? _Shizuku wondered, feeling warmth spread from her cheeks and over her face. She considered over it. _I'm going to hell, _she decided. Oddly enough, she was not especially concerned with where her soul would be going after she died. Then again, her mind was veering towards a strategy to awaken her boyfriend's wild side. Unfortunately, Seiji had, by all accounts, been in total control of himself, no matter the situation may be. What was more, Shizuku had no idea how to go about her plans. _I'm getting a very bad feeling about this, _she thought with dread.

"What are you thinking?" Seiji questioned in such an innocent tone that she cast him an alarmed look. Was there a teasing glint in his eyes or was that just her? Her heart raced anxiously at the thought of him suspecting what exactly was going through her brain. That would not be a good thing for her. Assuming her voice would simply give her away, she remained silent. His gaze passed over her face, her cheeks tinged with pink, and then reached over and ran a hand through her hair that had grown out to her shoulders. Not surprisingly, a tiny shiver traveled up her spine. It was the more common reaction she received from her body whenever he touched her. "You said you would let me read one of your stories, Shizuku," he told her, bringing up a somewhat safer subject. "When are you going to do that? You let Yuko read them all the time." A teasing smile slipped onto his lips.

"But I still have a lot to learn about writing," she told him awkwardly, her mind still lingering on how she was going to get her writing material from Seiji. "And besides, it's pretty mushy. You wouldn't be interested. Just a bunch of romance."

"Hmm," was all he said, pulling her a bit closer, the back of her hand touching his leg. She glanced down to feel the warmth of his hand pressing to her thigh. "I wouldn't mind it that much," he said at last. "It can't be all romance." Seiji turned his eyes to her for confirmation. She gazed back helplessly, unwilling to lie and say that it was.

"Well...No," she admitted grudgingly. He smiled and they crossed the street, their hands still clasped. As they came to the steps that led to Seiji's neighborhood, he paused, pulling her up against him. She wished he would stop smiling at her – it was making her dizzy and warm and a million other emotions that she was afraid to analyze. His eyes, so dark and beautiful, seemed to be locked on hers, and no matter how much she wanted to look away and pretend that they had never paused, it seemed impossible.

As he bent his head to kiss her, there was a sudden loud, abrupt, "_Ahem!_" that caused him to start violently and jerk away from her. He warily looked behind her, causing Shizuku to turn. For a moment, his expression was one of such abject terror she was certain her father was standing behind her. Taking into account that it had been a rather feminine voice, her eyes found her older sister with her arms crossed, her eyebrows raised mildly. Shiho gave a smug smirk as Shizuku's eyes widened and her jaw dropped a bit. "Enjoying yourself, little sister?" She queried.

"Sh..._Shiho?_" She managed. _She ruined a perfectly good moment to gather material for a story, _the irrational, none-too-focused part of her mind grumbled.

Shiho rolled her eyes a bit, unfolding her arms and glancing at Seiji, who had lost all colour in his face. "Couldn't you have at least waited when you weren't out in public to kiss her?" She then turned her familiar, critical and exasperated stare to Shizuku. "I knew there had to be a boy that you were hiding from everyone. Mom and dad think you're acting strange, but don't what's going on. I only see you once a week and I figured it out!"

"Uh...Shizuku?" Seiji ventured. He was likely imagining her naturally gentle father turning into a raging, protective beast. She shuddered at the mere thought.

"Shiho, you have to promise not to tell mom and dad," Shizuku said, leaping forward and grabbing her sister's hands, holding them tightly. She and Shiho had never been very close siblings, so she had a feeling there was hidden menace in the smirk that had been on her face only a moment ago. As the eldest, it apparently gave one the right to nag at and cause all kinds of miserable situations for the youngest. "Please promise me."

"Exactly when are you going to tell them you're dating someone, Shizuku?" Her sister demanded. Shizuku could see _her_ turning into a raging beast. Not exactly protective, but definitely a beast. "Obviously you two have been dating for awhile." She slid from Shizuku's grasp easily and settled her hands on her hips. One of the straps of her bag slid from her shoulder. "_I _won't say anything if _you_ tell them yourself."

_Horrors!_ Shizuka wailed in her mind. "Okay, okay," she agreed. _Mom and dad will be angrier if they learn it from Shiho..._

"Good." She glared at Seiji suddenly. He froze at the look. He had been concentrating on making himself as unobtrusive as possible, obviously hoping to escape Shiho's notice. "You better not hurt my baby sister, boy." With her quite real threat delivered, she pushed her long hair over her shoulder and grasped the straps of her bag, briskly leaving them.

Shizuku inched towards her boyfriend and peered up at his face curiously. She hesitated and then took his arm, tugging him towards the steps. "Come on, Seiji. Don't worry, she won't hurt you." Seiji snapped out of his shock, turning to her with an expression of pure disbelief. She smiled reassuringly, hoping it would calm his nerves somewhat, knowing that Shiho's dirty looks surpassed that of a criminal's – which said quite a bit.

_Seiji's nervous now, _Shizuku mused as they came from the steps and were faced with his neighborhood. The two of them continued to Grandpa Nishi's antique shop, passing the closed door to go to the back where the entrance to the home was. _Now I really won't be able to get anything done today. Shiho ruined everything. _She sulked for a moment and then brightened. _But then, seducing someone doesn't mean you have to do it when it's expected! _Somehow, though, she still could not see herself using that word with her. 'Seduce' did not match her personality or appearance one bit.

Grandpa Nishi was gone, likely with his musical friends, and the house was quite silent. They moved to the den and settled on the couch. Seiji sighed. Shizuku watched him carefully, trying to get an idea of what he was thinking. Feeling her intent gaze on his face, he looked to her and smiled, raising a hand. She immediately returned the smile and took his hand. He guided her against him and released her hand, circling it around her as she cuddled against his side.

"Hopefully your parents don't act like that," he commented.

"Oh, they won't," she flippantly assured. Silence fell on them, light and comfortable. After a while, Shizuka raised her eyes to his relaxed face and an almost evil smile lit her features. _This is your chance, Shizuku, _she coached herself. _No one is around to interrupt you. If you ever want to make your kissing scenes better, you have to start experimenting with Seiji. _

Her words were not encouraging at all.

Thankfully, she did not have to move first. As she tipped her head back to muster up some courage, she noticed he was looking at her. His quick, beautiful smile flickered over his mouth before he finished the process that Shiho had interrupted. Her goal was instantly forgotten as his lips pressed against hers, tentative and soft. She raised her hands and rested them on his chest, her fingers tightening around his shirt slightly as the pressure of his mouth increased a bit.

A tiny reminder rose in her mind, saying, _Make it passionate. That's what you were going to do, remember? _Courage was not needed, as lost as she was. She slid her hands up his chest to clasp behind his neck. She drew herself closer, her lips parting in a breathless sigh. There was the tiniest pause from him, causing a good deal of frustration on her part. It was eased when the kiss transformed from gentle to rough, a bit out of control. The section of her mind that was desperate for writing material let out a whoop of triumph; the other part was drowning in the waves that violently washed over her. She curled closer to him, nearly in his lap. She couldn't have gotten in his lap, though, as he was pressing her against the back of the couch. One of his arms cushioned her head, while his other hand was at her waist, held there. His touch was burning through her clothing, leaving an imprint in her mind that certainly would not be forgotten.

A frisson of anticipation crawled over her skin as the tip of his tongue skimmed her bottom lip experimentally. When she didn't draw back, it glided into her mouth. She could taste cinnamon as his tongue dipped in the soft crevices of her mouth. She tightened her hold around his neck, a tiny moan escaping from the back of her throat. Without much of any conscious thought, she engaged with him a strange battle of tongues. It should have been unpleasant – it always looked like it was on movies – but it made an awful, forbidden heat sink into her very bones. Every place his body touched was hotter than the rest of her body. Her breath was shallow, her throat tight with emotion. She could no longer feel her legs, so limp were they.

_I could do this forever, _she dreamily thought as his body crushed against hers, able to feel every contour against her own.

--

"Shizuku?" Her mother's voice instantly called to her as she walked in the door. She had a ridiculous grin on her face. "Change your clothes, Shizuku. Your father and I need to talk to you." Even that information did not erase her good mood. She went to her room and hastily changed out of her uniform. She brushed her hair out, putting it in a tail as a last thought. She eyed herself in the mirror.

_I definitely look like I've been up to no good, _she concluded. With a shrug, Shizuku left her room to meet her parents in the kitchen. She settled in the chair across from them and knew Shiho had been by to give a warning. Before they could say anything, she blurted, "I'm dating someone." Her father's expression did not change, while her mother's contorted in outrage.

"Seiji Amasawa, eh?" He muttered. She blinked.

"Um...Yes, but how...?"

He chuckled, glancing at his wife, who looked quite murderous at that point. "He's with her at the library all the time," he explained. Turning back to his daughter, he gave a smile, his eyes twinkling. "I see the way he looks at you, Shizuku, not to mention how _you_ look at _him_." He took a drink of his tea that was set in front of him. "It was kind of obvious." She blushed, humiliated at being so transparent.

Her mother threw her hands up, disgusted. "I'm glad I was the only one who didn't know!"

"Sorry," both he and Shizuku said, not completely sincere. He glanced at Shizuku and winked, causing her to flush an even darker shade of red.

"Well, you'll have to invite him to dinner, Shizuku. I want to meet this boy." She frowned at her daughter, a pointed look on her face. "I was wondering why you were acting so strange. I was beginning to think you were sick."

"Ah, you acted just the same way when we met," he fondly said. Shizuku grinned, amused by the colour in her mother's cheeks.

--

Shizuka sat at her desk, writing, while Yuko sat on her bed, reading her recent story, brief though it may have been. She had had more opportunities to experiment with Seiji, now that their kisses were...less than chaste. She pressed the end of her pen to her lips, grinning. He refused to kiss her out in public anymore, though she had managed to persuade a few from him. In the end, he was not as reluctant as he originally might have been.

Yuko let out a long sigh. Shizuku turned to look at her in question. "Well? Sufficiently passionate for you?"

She blushed. "I hate to think what kind of things you'll be writing when you and Seiji are _married_."

Shizuku merely laughed. That, she felt, would be rather interesting to write.

_Finis_

--

DIS: Well, this clearly did not have much of a plot. I actually started it months ago and only got around to finishing it when I watched the movie again. Anyway, please leave a review on your way out, telling me how I did for a first time in this fandom. Ciao!


End file.
